Puppy Mizzy 性福小狗
by yaoishampoo
Summary: Miz gets turned into a cute puppy in the morning after XD Can his naughty lover,Alex rescue him? lol Dedicate to my slashwwe fans in China XD Warning: m/m Slash and "smuts" with animal


WWE同人文: 性福小狗(Miz /Alex Riley)

警告: 腐向(BL)有! 人獸成分有!惡搞有! 欺負寵物(?)有! 鹹濕激H有! 髒話有! ….總之作者的恥度又更上ㄧ層樓就是了XDDDDDDD

不用錢: 這應該是我目前寫過最XXX的文了(遮臉(觀眾: 遮個屁

激情過後的隔天早晨，情侶的房間仍瀰漫著一股令人興奮的性愛氣味。床上的房客依舊睡的香甜，直到一陣殺豬般的叫聲劃破了美好的寧靜…

"啊!"

"怎麼了Miz..." Alex睡眼惺忪的轉身,馬上被旁邊的"人"嚇到，原本應該是躺著miz的床位不知何時竟然多了一隻白絨絨的小馬爾濟夫犬正在棉被上四處亂跑。

"Alex!這是怎麼回事啊?QAQ"

"Miz?" 愛人的聲音從一隻小狗傳出讓Alex嚇到差點心臟休克"你…你變成了狗?"

"廢話，你以為是誰在叫你啊!Q口Q "Miz已經陷入歇斯底里狀態，腦筋一片混亂， 昨晚的歡愉頓時煙消雲散…昨晚…..

"啊!那瓶要命的!" Miz突然想到甚麼尖叫了一聲。

"甚麼? 你說昨晚買的那瓶high你三天三夜?" Alex想起了昨晚的情景。當晚為了慶祝Miz好不容易婊到….喔不奪到了WWE冠軍， 達到職業生涯高峰。兩人特地跑去情趣商品店搜刮了一堆X片， 手銬，XX棒，糟糕飲料….等一堆情趣商品。回到飯店房間後，兩人便撕去對方衣物開始大戰３００回合，翻雲覆雨了通霄。誰知道隔天…..

"可我昨晚也喝了啊" Alex慌張的從床底下搜出空瓶， 仔細的閱讀上面那比螞蟻還小的字。

"警告: 男性的一方使用時可能會產生過敏等嚴重的副作用 ….難不成我是受就免疫囉?"Alex汗顏。

"去他X的副作用!汪!汪!" 咒罵到一半，Miz只剩下能汪汪叫，自己真真正正的成了一隻狗。

"汪!汪!汪!汪! (我不要我不要我不要變成狗啊!QAQ)" Miz在床上亂叫亂跳著。馬爾濟夫的高分貝叫聲格外的刺耳。

"咚!咚!咚! Excuse Me，裡面是發生了甚麼事? 怎麼有狗在叫啊?"

糟糕! Alex暗叫不妙, 匆忙把Miz抱起，隨手一丟把Miz像籃球一樣的投入旁邊堆滿衣物的籃子後，便手忙腳亂的套上上衣褲子跑去應門。

"Excuse me, sir. 我剛剛在外頭經過聽到了裡面有狗叫聲，飯店裡是不允許有狗的" 飯店經理邊說還不時地往房間裡探去。

"狗? 哈哈沒有啊?" Alex心裡冷汗直下"是我跟我情人在玩狗狗遊戲啦" 見經理一臉狐疑Alex毫不害噪地開始演戲"汪!汪! Mizzy主人你好棒喔! 汪汪!汪我好爽喔我還要!"

"喔..喔沒事就好, 不過下次請小聲一點,不好意思打擾了" 臉紅的經理轉身離去,心裡滴咕著(現在的年輕人玩真大= =")

Alex趕緊關上門走近衣籃"Miz….他已經走了"

"汪!汪!汪! (很痛耶!Alex!=A=###)" Miz跳出來大聲抗議著!

"噓!噓!對不起，我不是故意的嗎!" Alex把Miz抱到懷裡安慰著。 Miz瞬間安靜了，不是因為Alex的安哄而是因為自己的臉現在正隔著衣服緊緊地黏著Alex比平常還要放大了十倍的結實胸肌， 溫熱的觸感和獨特的體香讓Miz一時說不出話/叫不出聲來。如果他還是人的話現在臉早就紅的跟番茄一樣了。

"不過話說回來…Mizzy這名字跟現在的你很貼切耶" 欠打的語句從Alex嘴裡迸出讓Miz抬頭瞪了正抱著他的帥氣男人。

"汪! (不准叫我Mizzy! ˋˊ)" Miz發出警告般的怒吼。

Alex看了看正怒視(?)著自己的圓滾滾大眼幾秒,，然後禁不住噗的一聲口水噴到Miz臉上便哈哈大笑起來"Mizzy,Mizzy, Mizzy, Mizzy 哈哈哈哈哈哈XDDDDDD" Alex邊笑邊抱著肚子, 還誇張的槌地 "Mizzy~~~~~~"

"汪汪汪!汪!汪! (\皿/) (你再笑! 你再笑我就把你肉棒咬斷!)" Miz氣死了，自己都這副德性了而Alex這傢伙居然還笑的出來! 可惡, Miz不想理會Alex了， 他跳上沙發把頭埋在軟墊裡， 一張溫暖的大手隨即貼上自己小巧的背讓Miz身子緊縮了一下。

"對不起啦,Miz 我不是故意的 別生氣了好嗎? " 撇開方才嘻笑樣Alex一臉堪慮的看著Miz"你一定恢復原狀的,。不論花多少代價，我都會幫你" Alex上下來回地輕撫著毛茸茸的背部， 認真的言話和細膩的舉動讓 Miz的眼眶濕滑滑的。還好頭埋住了，要不然讓alex看到丟臉死了!

"Miz baby…." Alex擔憂的看著Miz仍不為所動的身體 "拜託,別這樣不理我"

Miz不知該怎麼回應, 而這時肚子傳來的咕嚕嚕的低響聲卻先搶答了….

"你餓了嗎?" Alex這才猛然想起兩人都沒吃早餐,先把肚子解決了再想想辦法吧"我去弄東西吃吧" Alex倏地站起走向冰箱把門打開"Miz baby 你想吃甚麼?" Alex轉頭問,，Miz卻還是一動也不動的趴在沙發上連頭都不轉一下。

知道Miz正懊惱，Alex心裡也跟著難過。 眼睛無力的掃了下冰箱裡零散的食物,，突然Alex像是想到甚麼似的眼睛一亮 (嘿嘿嘿…) Cheshire Cat一樣的賊笑,，把一堆食物拿出冰箱後 Alex看了一眼Miz便迅速的跑回房間。

我會讓你重新High起來的= =+

過了一會兒…

"Miz~~早餐好了喔~~"Alex在房間裡叫喚著 。

Miz依舊死賴在沙發上。 Alex的話他根本不想聽， 一想到自己有可能變不回來就想餓死算了! 煩惱之際, 一陣奶油的香味卻不知不覺的飄到了Miz鼻子， 讓自己的肚子更餓咕咕叫。 Miz想不予理，可無奈狗狗的嗅覺是如此強烈的驅使著Miz現在的身體。 Miz不耐煩的低吼一聲，便跳下沙發跑進房間看看Alex是做了甚麼好料。

"Miz~~快來吃早餐嗎~~"

Miz傻在原地， 不敢相信自己的狗狗眼睛。

Alex全身赤裸，雙腿大開的躺在床上 。 從脖子到結實的腹部上全佈滿了Miz喜歡吃的東西： 鮮奶油，草莓，Oreo餅乾， 核桃。 白花花的鮮奶油在室光下把底下的性感男體塗的鮮嫩欲滴。 一部分的奶油甚至滑到了健壯的大腿上…..Miz吞了口口水，目不轉睛地看著奶油緩緩地流下Alex雙腿間的隱密處…..

"怎樣~~Miz你餓了嗎?" Alex調皮的眨眼。

小狗Miz正開心的張嘴吐舌，口水早已流滿地。尾巴如大雨中的汽車雨刷般的急速擺動。 毛茸茸的下體也精神抖擻的豎立著，讓Alex看了不禁臉紅一笑。

"還等甚麼? 想吃就上來啊~~" 豐臀搖晃了下像在催促Miz似的讓Miz的飢餓和欲望直衝頂點， Miz汪的一聲便跳到床上爬到Alex身上狂舔狂吃著， 口水和食物在平滑的肉體上糊成一團。

"哈哈哈哈"Alex像調皮的惡魔惡作劇成功般的開懷笑著， 看到Miz在自己身上埋頭猛舔猛吃的樣子讓他心裡對Miz的擔憂總算減輕了那麼一點。 將胸膛上的奶油舔乾淨了後 Miz有如如獲至寶般的看著如小山丘般隆起的胸肌上面圓翹的乳頭， 牠開始大口吸允起來。

"嗯哼~" Alex悶哼了一聲， 狗狗的舌頭比人類靈巧又溫熱許多,讓Alex既舒服又興奮

。他撫摸著Miz背上柔軟的狗毛，渴望更多來自狗狗的寵愛。

Miz抬頭看見Alex閉上眼睛一副很享受的樣子。牠湊進Alex的頸窩,頭不停著摩蹭著像是模仿還是人時對Alex所做的求歡動作，讓Alex再度像隻調皮惡魔開心的笑著。想著變成了狗的Miz還能爬在自己身上和自己做愛….Alex全身血液火熱地奔騰，下體有了劇烈的反應。

"盡量吃吧~我讓你吃到飽為止~我親愛的Miz" Alex語帶雙關的取悅著Miz 讓Miz更是血脈賁張。牠爬回Alex下腹， 狼吞虎嚥的把遮蔽Alex完美軀體的食物吞食乾淨後便緊盯著雙腿間膨脹的慾望。

"Miz~~~" Alex半闔雙眼， 像個欲求不滿的小騷貨呼喚著Miz。見Alex反到比現在的自己更飢渴，便倏地跳進Alex大腿間。面對著Alex將他火熱的慾望含住，舌頭快速地上下舔弄。

"啊~~~" Alex拱起身子，突然的快感讓他私無忌憚的浪叫出聲。"Miz~~~

"Alex的淫叫和男根分泌出的幾滴愛液讓Miz動物的性慾高漲到極點，下體已經腫地微疼。Miz猴急似的看著Alex每晚都貪婪著吸允著自己的蜜穴，正一張一合地等待著。不過….. Miz突然想到甚麼似的翻過身看看自己的狗肉棒….幹! 起碼也變隻狼犬或聖伯那甚麼的….變隻這麼小的那裏的Size怎麼操Alex啊! 皿### Miz氣呼呼地懊惱幾聲，實在好想好想做啊QQ…..

查覺Miz的苦處Alex只是輕笑幾聲"Dude,，就算不插進來還是有辦法讓我們兩人都爽啊，想想昨晚我們看的G片…"

聞言, Miz迅速的回想起昨晚看的每部G片裡的每個片段…..對啊！我怎麼沒想到還有這招。 Miz趴在Alex腹部，將下體對準Alex的下體貼緊後便做起狗交的抽插運動。

"啊啊~~Miz~~Miz~~" 快感直衝腦門， Alex爽的扭動全身，連口水都不自覺得自嘴角留下。遍佈在肉棒上的狗毛隨著抽插動作激情地來回刷著火紅的肉棒，刺激著Alex身上每一吋神經。狗的體溫比人高，那話兒傳來的火熱也不例外。陣陣銷魂的摩擦讓Alex身體彷彿要融化一樣，豆大的汗珠自額頭浮現。Alex做夢也沒想到自己有一天會像G片裡頭一樣跟狗做愛，而且還是這麼的爽! Alex忘情的搖擺著臀部，迎合著狗狗Miz的抽動。

喔喔喔想不到就算自己變成了狗Alex還能繼續讓我幹 … 雖然是沒插入啦…. 不過等..等我變回來每天一定多幹你幾回.。Miz邊想邊看著Alex欲死欲仙的模樣, 狗屁屁更加激烈地搖擺，加劇彼此肉棒的摩擦。雙方肉棒頂端也分泌出不少愛液，讓摩擦更為順暢。

數百下快速的抽動後，Miz覺得體內積壓的快感即將到達頂端， 而身下的騷貨叫聲越來越頻繁似乎跟自己也差不了多久…

"啊! " 一聲高昂後，Alex射的Miz身上到處都是。毫無預警的溫熱"洗禮"讓Miz身體劇烈顫抖一下, 渾濁的愛液便也一波波的噴灑到Alex的腹部上。

Alex 氣喘吁吁的大字躺在床上， 全身還是沉浸在剛才的歡愉裡"Miz baby你好棒…." Alex抬頭看著還在雙腿間的Miz, 眼睛瞬間張大： 水藍色的眼睛不可置信的看著自己，久違的欠打嘴臉如放大般呈現在自己眼前。趴在身上，Miz完完整整的變回來了! 除了赤裸裸的身上沾滿一片自己的精液以外XD

"Miz!你變回來了!" Alex激動的抱住Miz，眼眶濕成一片"真是太好了寶貝….."

"Alex…"Miz也緊緊抱住Alex不放，自己剛才也一度以為會失去懷中的美人。

"難不成精液是解藥喔?" 情緒平撫後Alex開口。

"祛，害老子差點嚇死了= =" Miz回想起剛才的火熱，臉又燙了起來。

"就算你一輩子變成了狗,我也會繼續讓你上一輩子" Alex在Miz懷中甜蜜的磨蹭著。

"笨蛋,真想要我變不回來啊!" 說歸說, 手還是高興的撫摸著懷中寶貝的臉龐…..

數日後－

在一個寧靜祥和的夜晚 ，一家情趣商品店的門突然被踢飛個老遠…..

"把會變成大型犬的飲料通通給我拿出來!" Miz揪起帶著眼鏡的瘦小男子的衣領， 一臉凶神惡煞像討債似的吼著。

"順便也拿老虎，獅子，大熊…..等等的 " Alex則在一旁興奮的兩眼發光。

"….A|||"兩人夾攻下的老闆一臉慘白快休克死的樣子。

看來兩人的未來，充滿著無限刺激的夜晚…..

Never End

不用錢: 喔喔喔喔喔! 我又拖拖拉拉的(敢講!)寫完了一篇文!

一切的靈感源自那張之前貼過的圖

不過文中的狗比圖裡的還要小一些XDDD (Miz：幹! 故意讓我X不了Alex是吧

不用錢: 昨晚都大戰這麼多次了少一次又不會怎樣= 3=( 被Miz無限摔

是說打的時候我再度邊打邊笑XDDDDDD(智障


End file.
